A Twist of Fate: The Start of a New Legend
by FierySpi
Summary: Zach was an ordinary person, like you and me, until he was summoned to fight in the Institute of War. How will he fare as a normal boy in a League for Legends?
1. Chapter 1

Zachary is a normal boy. Well, was. He lived a normal, sixteen year-old life. He woke up at six every morning, by his alarm of course. Sometimes, it was at six-thirty by his mum's shouting, when he would turn his alarm off to continue his sleep. He would rush to the toilet, wash up, get dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast. A normal breakfast with his normal parents. Normal eggs, normal toast; nothing out of ordinary. He attends a public school on a normal yellow school bus. His grades were average. During good semesters, he could even achieve top ten in his class. His sports and physical abilities were a tad bit higher, though. He's usually the 8th to get chosen into a team (You know, when two people are chosen to choose members of their team, and when both leaders would snatch for the best members first, and leave the worse kids as last pick). His life, was, in short, normal. Zachary Gardner never thought anything special would happen to him. Out of the 7 billion people in this world, he would never have expected to be the Chosen One, nor the protagonist of a shounen manga. However, fate had a special twist in store for him.

You see, while most people of his age would spend their times out playing sports or wasting time in the mall, Zach has something else. He spends almost all his time after school on a game. Nope, not Call of Duty . He plays League of Legends. He's currently at Gold 3 in Season 4. He believed this season would be a good one. He was Silver 4 last season. He had significantly improved since his early days. He usually plays top lane, and is pretty good among kids his age. His favorite champions? Master Yi, Jax and Renekton, or REKTnekton as he calls it.

One day, as Zachary came home from school, he threw his bag on his bed and immediately started up his computer. As sis computer starting booting up, he went down to grab a drink. By the time he was back, his computer was ready to go. Immediately, using his instinct, he double clicked a familiar icon, one with a huge letter "L". He realized there was a new update and groaned. After clicking on the update button, he was about to Alt+Tab to his browser, but the update was done within seconds. _"Weird"_ he though. He shrugged and clicked play. The wheels of fates started spinning. Something was happening in another world.

-In an unknown world-

"Lily Astra Capricia!" sounded a load roar. Hearing the voice, a hooded figure stood up, and walked towards the center of altar. The altar was a huge platform made of stone, with a 10 meter radius circle. The altar was engraved with runes of consisting of mysterious symbols. As she reached the center, she placed her hands together and looked down, as if chanting a prayer. She then parted her lips, and began muttering, "From the lands of Runeterra, I, Lily Astra Capricia, representative of Valoran, summon thee, my familiar, to once again, return peace to all of Runeterra in the Mighty League of Legends!" The runes started glowing, and as she finished her chant, a bright light appeared, blinding witnessing the spectacle. Once the light disappeared, Lily was not alone. In front of her stood Zachary.

Author's note :

FieryNyan : Heya guys. This is currently my first original fanfiction, the first fanfiction was LSPI's that I help wrote, so yea, all comments and criticism are welcome. I had this concept from a dream of mine. I was just sleeping and dreamt of a dream as a champion. And when I woke up I was like "Holy Sh**, that would be epic." And so BAM, I made it alive, in paper. Please share your ideas on how I can improve. Second Chapter will be up really soon, maybe in 2 days times?


	2. Chapter 2

Zachary did not know nor remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was clicking the "Play" button on his League of Legends launcher after a suspicious single-second update. After that, a bright light had shone from his desktop and bam; the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor. The floor seemed harder and colder than the planks in his room. He was now rubbing his eyes, trying to recover from the bright flash. After a while, his eyes soon recovered, but he could not believe them.

He was no longer in his room. He was in a space dimly lit by…the floor? As he analyzed the floor, he could see that this was obviously not his room, nor anywhere he knew of. The floor was composed entirely out of shining blue rock. He noticed glowing symbols inscribed on the floor that slowly faded away. He stood up, and looked around, this time noticing a silhouette about 5 meters away from him sitting on the floor. Acting purely on instinct, he rushed to the person. The figure was wearing a long, purple cloak, with a hood covering its face, which he found odd considering it was the 21st century. He offered his hand out to the figure and asked, "Are you okay?"

Hearing his voice, the figure slowly pushed itself up. As the figure sat up straight, the hood fell off its head. Zachary was surprised to discover that the figure was a girl. First, he was in his room, alone, and now, he was alone in a dark room with a girl? However, that wasn't the only thing that struck him. He was completely mesmerized by the girl's looks. Never had he seen a girl as pretty as her. Sure, there were many good-looking girls in his school, but none of them could compete with her beauty.

She rubbed her head, as if recovering from a strike to the head. Zachary looked at her, observing every detail of her beautiful face. The girl had a thin, smooth face with fair skin. Her cheeks were average in muscle tone and confined skin. Her lips were plush with a light shade of pink. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of azure, which perfectly matched her flowing blue hair that straightened out to a nice glistening form and stretched all the way down to the small of her black. His analysis was interrupted halfway, as she stood up and cocked her head to one side, looking at him curiously. _"Haha, it's her turn to look at me."_

With her in a standing position, he could now fully observe her entire body. Her figure was very feminine, like a girl that had been through her twelfth birthday crisis and developed well ever since, for it was in accordance to most male fantasies. Her breasts were over-average with a bulbous size of D. Her thin gut line came from her small weight and tall height. Her skin tone was naturally tanned white comparable to the Native American skin tone.

After a short moment, she broke the silence and said with a smile, "My name is Lily Astra Capricia from Demacia; It's a pleasure to have you as my familiar. Though, I never expected you to look so similar to a human, haha! I mean, most familiars are mythical beasts, unlike you…." She then stopped. She realized he hadn't introduced himself, nor given her his name. Zachary tried to regain his composure. It wasn't everyday where he had the opportunity to talk to such a beauty, and Zachary tended to acted awkwardly when he was around pretty girls.

Taking a gulp through his throat, Zachary replied, "You can call me Zachary, Zachary Gardner. I'm from-Wait, did you say Demacia? And what do you mean when you said familiar? Where am I? How did I get here?" Zachary was bombarding her with questions. To hell with awkwardness in the presence of cute girls; Zachary wanted answers. He was currently stuck in a place he didn't know about and how or why he was there. Lily laughed and said, "Nice meeting you, Zachary. One question at a time, haha! I only have one-". Before she could finish her sentence, a loud roar echoed through the room. "Lindon Hadley Nathaniel the Third!"

Hearing the roar, Lily took Zachary's hand and they rushed towards the other end of the platform, and down the stairs. As they reached the end of the stairs, Lily stuck her tongue out and said, "Sorry for pulling you along. I wasn't supposed to occupy so much time, especially on the Summoning Altar. If I hadn't dragged you along with me, Emissary Reginald would've punished me. Let's head off towards my home, and I'll answer any of your questions on the way there!" As she finished her sentence, she walked right through the hallway, while poor Zachary's brain was still trying to comprehend the situation. This was his first time holding hands with another girl, and his brain had yet to process it. Her hands were smooth and soft, and it felt so nice holding them. The warmth he felt was another feeling that left his heart tingling. He shook his head after a while, and realized Lily was already far ahead. He then started running towards her.

Once he caught up with her pace, he took a couple of deep breaths, and walked alongside her. Lily was giggling. Zachary ignored her giggle, and asked, "Okay, first things first, where am I? And how did I get here?" Lily then placed her hands behind her head and replied, "Well, you're currently in Valoran, a continent in Runeterra. To be specific, you're in the City-State of Demacia. You're here because I summoned you! It's a trial I have to go through as a summoner."

Zachary's jaws practically dropped at this point. He laughed at her reply, while Lily cocked her head in confusion. He then asked, "That's really funny. What's next? I'm entering the League of Legends to fight for Demacia to solve its political problems? Hahaha!" As he laughed, Lily answered with astonishment, "Woah, how did you know about the League of Legends? You've practically cleared all my problems of needing to explain to you the other details."

"Well, that's really funny, Lily."

"What's so funny? I'm serious."

Just as she finished saying that, she pushed open a huge door, and said, "Welcome to Demacia!" Finishing the statement, sunlight shined through the whole room. After a long time in the dark hallway, his eyes were blinded, and it took a while to adapt to the brightness. However, once his eyes had adjusted, it was his mind's turn to adapt to the situation. The city was beautiful. Sure, it was crowded, but that was part of its beauty. There is a clean and pristine feel in the city. Towering spires litter the skyline of the city. Majestic flags fly high along the parapets of the city. The city walls virtually gleam with power and nobility. He was amazed by the majestic feel around the city. Plus, the air was much fresher. He felt as if he was in Venice, as architecture seemed to be the same. However, all this changed when a huge creature similar to a dragon flew past the tower he was admiring. He rubbed his eyes, but that did not change the fact that he was looking at a dragon. "Lily, is that a dragon I'm seeing?" Lily smiled and said, "You're wrong, that's Galio, our current Guardian of the Skies! When he's not on the Fields of Justice, he'll be here, protecting Demacia's skies from all aerial danger!" Zachary was surprised, but as he squinted his eyes, he realized that it was true; the creature looked exactly like Galio. He laughed, since he could actually recognize Galio, one of the most underplayed champion of the-Wait. Seeing Galio flying through the skies wasn't normal. "Wait, what? I'm actually in Demacia?" Lily replied his question with a smile.

**Author's Note :**

Here's chapter two, like I promised! I know, this chapter is kinda boring, But I'll promise that the action starts soon! Trust me, I got huge ideas for this Fanfiction, and I'll make sure I deliver the epic-ness well. Plus, as a reminder, I rated this T, therefore there will be NO Lemons at all. These few early chapters will be just explanation on how this World works, etc. The actions should be starting from Chapter 5 onwards. Here's a short preview of the next Chapter!

**Preview **

Zachary continues his journey through Demacia, and gets to see more sights the city have to offer. The League is also explained to Zachary.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come, let's go to my home". As she was saying that, Lily started walking towards a street. Still struggling to believe that he was looking at Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow, with his own eyes, Zach followed behind her. Soon though, the tower which Galio presided on was blocked out by the buildings that dotted the many streets of Demacia. Each house was white washed a darker shade of beige and had a roofs of colours varying from red to of the houses used the standard triangular prism roofs, except the occasional circular tower that popped up occasionally. Those used a slightly more oriental style which consisted of a large spike on top of a turquoise dome. On closer inspection, Zach noticed that each house was built out of stone and plastered together with some sort of mixture. "Not that different from the houses back in America". After a while, he noticed that some areas were sporting a marineblue flag with something that closely resembled a ball with three feathers. There was a line above and below the ball, and they were had a brownish sort of colour. "Is that the flag of Demacia?" "Yes", replied Lily. "You'll see that flag everywhere we go. We Demacians are very patriotic people. We love our country very much. Every Demacian is required to serve in the military for at least three years. Even after that, many still remain on active status in the army reserves." "So does that mean you were in the army?" "Ha-ha no, of course not! Summoners aren't required to serve in the military. Besides, I'm only 16 years old! Way too young to be in the army." "Eh, is that so…" "Oh! Since we're here anyway, I need to go get some stuff. C'mon on, Zachary!" "Oh, okay." Making a sudden turn, Lily started making her way towards a large plaza.

"Woah!" Lily smiled as Zach gaped in awe at the bustling marketplace of the Demacian suburbs. "This place is so busy it would put the Grand Bazaar to shame!" "What's the Grand Bazaar?" "Oh, nothing. Just something from my world." "I see. Come on then! It's almost lunch time" Lily quickened her pace, with Zach following closely behind. There were all sorts of stalls in the market, with goods that varied from vegetables to fish to plushy dolls of Garen and Jarvan. Each stall appeared to be made out of wood, and looked similar to the ones that children used to sell lemonade during the summer when it was hot. Suddenly, Zach felt something, or rather someone, going through his pockets. It was very subtle, but somehow Zach had managed to feel it. In one fluid movement he grabbed the arms of the pickpocket and twisted it. "Ow! That hurts!" Zach's jaw dropped as he realized that the pickpocket was a young girl. He quickly let go of her arm in surprised and the girl, taking advantage of the situation, quickly sped off into the crowd, eliminating Zach's chances of finding her. "Wow, Zachary. That was impressive!" Zach turned around to see Lily admiring his feat. "I didn't even know I could do that", Zach said with a blush. "It's not often someone is able to catch a Demacian thief going through their pockets, and even more so a child!" "Really? Hahaha…" "Yep! Now let's go, cause I'm starving!" Lily made a beeline for numerous stalls and starting buying all sorts of food.

Zach was surprised as he went with Lily's quest to satisfy the hunger of her stomach. Lily, who has such an amazing figure, has a huge appetite. She must be one of those gifted girls, those who are blessed with an ability all girls would kill to get; the ability to eat as much as you want, and not get fat. They went about from stand to stand, buying everything that catches her sight. By the time they got out of the market, Zach was carrying foods that varied from bread to sausage. "Alright, only a few more minutes of walking before we reach the dorm!" Despite carrying so much stuff, Zach found that he wasn't getting tired at all. In fact, it all felt like paperweights to him. "Strange" he thought. "Was I ever this strong? I don't recall being able to carry this much groceries back when mum did shopping. Hmm…"

As they walked past what seemed to be a large garden, Zach could hear the distinct playing of a string instrument. It sounded familiar, yet not so familiar. The music seems to ease his mind, as if a soothing force was there, talking and calming his mind. As Zach pondered about it, the music came to an end. "And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, was Sona Buvelle's Third Symphony. Please give a round of applause!" As intense clapping was heard, Zach stopped as he realized what he had just heard; a music piece composed by Sona, one of the League's most beautiful woman and the only mute champion so far. "What you just heard was an open-air concert by Sona, one of the League's champions." "Is that so…" The rest of the walk was silent, with Lily happily leading the way and Zach silently pondering about what just happened. He still couldn't believe that he was in the world of Runeterra, on the continent of Valoran, in the city-state of Demacia. And that he had come into contact with two of the champions from the League of Legends.

"We're here!" Zach's train of thought was broken, and he glanced around to see where they were. "Here we are, home sweet home. Well, temporary home. But still, home!"

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Well, here's Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, I've had a lot of trouble these few days; troubles ranging from Writer's Block to my computer shutting off before I could save. Once again, all comments are accepted; we need constructive criticism to improve, and you guys, the readers, are the only one that can provide that, so please, leave us your comments and reviews. The actions will start really soon, maybe in 2-3 chapters. As for now, description + explanations :D


End file.
